


Game of Thrones - Casting Session

by ScottyJames



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames
Summary: Iwan Rheon and Kit Harington audition a new actor.
Relationships: Kit Harington/Iwan Rheon, Kit Harington/Iwan Rheon/Colton Haynes
Kudos: 4





	Game of Thrones - Casting Session

When they were casting for new characters for Game of Thro nes, it was tradition now that two current cast members sat in with them. It was Kit Harington and Iwan Rheon’s turn this time. It was also a tradition that some casting happened in the star’ s apartments, and today Kit and Iwan were hoping they’d have some more casting to do after they’d seen the hopefuls.

Kit and Iwan had been having a casual affair since Iwan had joined the cast. It was almost entirely oral as neither of them wanted a cock up their arse, but they were so physically attracted to each other they settled for jerking off together and sucking each other’s cocks. Maybe we’ll find ourselves a bottom today said Iwan, hopefully, said Kit, maybe two and we can both fuck together. Who needs two for that, all we need is a keen young man and he can have both of us together. Iwan smiled, I hope so.

The casting had been for a few new cast members and it was dragging, the first two were for female cast, but still there were some pretty girls who clearly wanted to fuck both of them.  But it was also clear that was the only reason they were there, they really couldn’t act at all. 

The morning was almost over and the two studs were looking forward to the afternoon session because they were casting the young man to be the  manservant to Finn Jones’s character Loras Tyrell. Why Finn wasn’t here to choose was beyond both  Iwan and Kit. But they were going to enjoy the casting, as he had to be young, sexy and happy to engage in gay sex scenes and show off his manhood as Finn’s character made him be naked most of the time.

After lunch the two guys went back to the studio and waited for the first audition. He wasn’t the best, but Kit and Iwan enjoyed the fact that  as part of the audition the actors had to strip off to show their happiness to be naked. Some were too old, too fat; one poor man had such a small cock that no one would want to see him naked, which was a shame as he was quite cute. The next person though was a different story. Kit and Iwan were both gobsmacked as Colton Haynes walked in.

I’ve been auditioning for every male part in this series he  admitted; I really want to be part of it all. Colton was indeed sexy enough for the part, and Iwan and Kit were more than happy to cast him straight away. The casting manager then asked Colton to strip off. They had almost forgotten that they would get to see him naked. Something that most people wanted but would never  gets to see, unless he was cast of course. 

Colton confidently took off his jacket and t-shirt revealing the  much-admired chest he had. That was nothing new for Kit or Iwan; both had admired it with cock in hand before. As he unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down his thighs Kit and Iwan were impressed as he was going commando and his cock was about 5 or so inches long. Both of them were slightly  aroused seeing Colton naked, they never thought they’d get the chance. Excellent said the casting director having seen Colton was happy to act naked; we’ll get in touch with your agent. 

Kit and Iwan looked at each other and Kit whispered you never know. Colton, he said, we would like you to come back for a second session, but I think this room is being used later, how about 8pm at the hotel we are staying in, room 176? Perfect said Colton, thanks guys I’ll see you there. Flashing a perfect grin at the pair of them he winked and gathered his clothes and left the room. The casting director looked at them, you reckon he’ll play along with your casting games? 

It was worth a try said Iwan. The director knew what went on and was pretty sure they would offer the same to another young guy coming in last thing that afternoon. No one else interested Kit and  Iwan; there was a guy who would probably get the  job, as Colton was probably just a little too famous to show his bits all over the world. Last one said the director.

Finally said Iwan, keen to get back to the hotel to see if Colton turned up. He was hopeful as he saw Colton wink at them, but you never knew. Then the door opened and in walked Phil. Phil was gorgeous, he wasn’t tall , a bout the same as Iwan in height and build. He had blond hair and a young looking face. The casting director asked the normal questions, name, age,  are you happy to do nude scenes. Phil was 23, was a goo d actor,  and was more than happy to do nude scenes. Next  were Kit and Iwan’s favourite, could you strip off for us?

Yes was the answer, and Iwan and Kit were very pleased. Phil took his t-shirt off and revealed a body every inch as good as Colton’s, or Kit and Iwan’s for that matter. He had smooth tanned skin with a small amount of chest hair accentuating his ripe nipples. And your trousers please Phil, asked the director. Phil undid his trousers and carefully stepped out of them and stood there in his briefs. A very substantial bulge was displayed for them to see. A great deal bigger than Colton’s, thought  kit , his eyes widening at the showing. 

And your underwear, said Iwan before the director could ask. Dropping his pants, an immense floppy rod of manhood spilt out down his leg. Iwan had to stop his mouth from falling open as what looked like nearly 7 inches was displayed for all to see. Totally unmoved the director thanked Phil and told him they would be in contact with his agent soon.  It was Iwan’s turn to offer Phil the second viewing telling him the same time as Colton, maybe it might convince Colton to turn up if he saw another guy offered the same thing. Phil like Colton thanked them and gathered his clothes and left the room.

Well, I guessed that you two would choose him, I’d seen his stats already. You’d better be off he added, it’s 7.30 now; you will need to be at the hotel by 8. Kit and Iwan left the room and rushed to Iwan’s car as he’d driven and took them to their hotel and rushed up to Kit’s room 176. Rearranged the room a  little to make it look like an audition and then both of them quickly showered.  The beep went on Kit’s watch and it was 8pm. And just at that moment there was a knock on the door of room 176\. Kit stood up and opened it; he was unsurprised it was Phil. The unknowns, as Kit called them, were always on time; they never wanted to keep anyone waiting. Especially when it might mean a casting in the show. 

Com in said Kit, you’re the first, and we’ve got two of you coming back today, you may have heard of the other one, Colton Haynes. No way said Phil, it’s me against him, fantastic. Pretty much said Kit, trying to make it seem better than it might have been. Generally they didn’t cast the ones who came back, they just gave them such a good time, they always wanted more and so were told to come back if they wanted anything instead of going to the press.

Iwan welcomed Phil and sat him down on the bed; Iwan and Kit had chairs behind a desk as if they were casting him. Tonight, he continued is about you being comfortable with us. The hardest thing about Game of Thrones is the fact that we all have to get naked fairly regularly. Neither of you have so far said Phil. That’s true, said Kit, but you wait until next season. Kit spotted a slight smile on Phil’s face when he heard that. So with the nudity aspect we need to make sure you have the ability to be naked around others, men and women and remain, how shall we put it, disengaged!

Ok, said Phil, what do you need me to do?  Well firstly you need to be a little more naked than you are now , so shall we all start by stripping off to our underwear, just so we can adjust a little to each other. Kit thought it best if they all stripped down to make it look a little less like they were there to purely watch him strip and then fuck his brains out. 

Phil was as eager to strip now as he was earlier and was wearing a different pair of briefs than earlier, they were a little smaller thought Kit and accentuated Phil’s enormous bulge perfectly. As far as Kit and Iwan were concerned Kit certainly had the larger cock. Tucked away in his boxers it was hard to tell mind you. He always wore loose fitting underwear and so it hid his size well. But it would have been about half an inch shorter than Phil’s. Iwan’s on the other hand was smaller, but not small by any stretch of the imagination. Well over 5 inches soft, wrapped up in his tight fitting boxers. 

Now the boys were all nearly naked, Kit began to explain about the need to never get any sort of erection on the set. Alfie Allen had once he said, and everyone made fun of him for months after that. Always talking about getting an Allen! Not that Alfie had anything to be embarrassed  about; it was a big piece of meat. But it was just better not to in the first place. There are always a lot of very good looking people on the set. And  if it is in a brothel scene they are always naked.

The reason we are here is that you will be playing a gay character if you get cast and so we needed two male members  to check you out. If you get hard in front of us then it might not be the best to constantly be shoving you in front of other equally gorgeous men, he laughed at his description, but noticed that Phil was really paying attention. So what we think is the best thing to do continued Iwan, is that you now strip right down to your birthday suit and we see if there is any response from your cock being in the room with us.

Phil nodded and freed his big swinging piece of man meat. All 7 inches of it were perfect in the eyes of Kit and Iwan. Kit was about to explain what was going to happen next, when there was another knock at the door. Perfect said Kit, the other possible cast member has arrived. Kit went to the door and let Colton in. Both Kit and Iwan were a little surprised he was there and had settled on having their way with Phil on their own. But now Colton was there as well, the plan might have to change. 

Colton, this is Phil, he is another possible cast member for the role you have auditioned for, as you can see we have started without you, but you can catch up. We were just saying about the need to never get hard and we are testing the ability of the cast to do that as everything would be on display we can’t broadcast erections. So if you could strip down like Phil has we can start. Colton seemed happy to comply; he pulled off his t-shirt and trousers and as earlier he was going commando. Colton and Phil were both naked and standing facing Kit and Iwan. 

For the first time Phil looked a little embarrassed, everything ok asked Iwan. Yeah, fine he said, I just didn’t realise my favourite actor would be standing next to me asking for the same part as me. And he’d be stark naked. Well, we’ll have to sort out a few signatures and photos later on said Kit, wanting a few naked ones as well.  But for now we’ll carry on and see how you are at the scenes.

Now you are both here you will need to simulate a sex scene together. The part you are playing will be a male prostitute , so you’ll generally be the passive one but we can rotate roles tonight. First Phil can you lie back on the bed and Colton can you pretend to be fucking him up the arse? Any specific way asked Colton? I’ll let you two sort that out between you, either of you been with a guy before. Iwan wasn’t expecting Colton to be the one who said yes, but he did. A few times he responded, me too said Phil. Well , pretend you are having sex together for the first time, but Colton you are in total control, Phil will do anything you want him too. 

Colton lifted both Phil’s legs and slid a pillow under his arse to lift him up a little and then pretended to fuck him from behind. Like that, asked Colton? Perfect said Kit, now you need to remember that you can’t get hard. This is nothing sexual just simulation. That was easier for you to say than for us to do, thought Phil as the sexiest man he had ever seen was pretending to fuck him and a few times he had felt Colton’s 5 inch cock slap his exposed hole. After a few minutes Iwan told  them to change positions. Now I’d like you to have a kiss and a cuddle, this will happen a lot he said, probably more regularly than sex scenes.

It was clear that they were both struggling a little bit with not getting aroused as they simulated hard sex. Colton released Phil’s legs and slid up the bed towards Phil’s head. Colton could feel Phil’s enormous cock as his torso slid over it and Phil could feel Colton’s cock glide up his leg. He smiled as he felt a little precum left behind as it slid, a little shiny streak, but enough to tell Phil that Colton was enjoying himself. Iwan also noticed it and smiled, showing Kit. So it begins, said Kit quietly to Iwan.

The pair on the bed began to kiss and cuddle, gently letting each other’s lips caress theirs. It was as if they were lovers and indeed about to make love together. There was nothing rough and urgent about it. They rolled over on the bed and Phil was now on top, their legs intertwined, arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, faces aglow with pleasure. 

Kit was right it had begun. This seemed to be far worse than the sex to get them aroused. It was clear that although not hard Colton was sporting a semi aroused cock.  A glimpse of it showed Iwan that it was substantially bigger than it had been before. This gave Iwan a problem as well, he knew that he would be hard before long as well. He was semi hard but was still wearing his boxers to hide it. He guessed Kit was as well, as he was concentrating very hard.

I think we might be ready to stop this said Kit to Iwan; I think if we do they’ll both be hard enough to prove they were enjoying it. Let’s introduce another variable, said Kit, Ok agreed Iwan, what? Me, said Kit. Iwan smiled and nodded. What about your cock, asked Iwan? He’s ok at the moment, I can go long enough to make sure they get hard first. 

Carry on gentlemen, be ready for another person to join you, said Kit. He wasn’t even sure that they heard they were so involved in the scene. Kit pulled off his boxers and crawled onto the bed. Running his hand up the inside of Colton’s leg he felt him shudder with pleasure. He kissed Phil on the small of the back and worked his way up to his neck. Phil arched his back in response driving his groin into Colton’s leg. His stiffening cock was easy to feel against his muscular thighs.

As Kit reached his head Phil opened his body slightly to Kit to allow him access to His and Colton’s faces. Kit began to kiss Colton as Phil returned to favour to Kit, of kissing his neck. It was now very clear that Colton had forgotten about not getting aroused and as he shifted himself under Phil; his big 10 inch hard cock flicked out and struck Kit on the thigh. Kit continued to kiss him, he was good, and was not simulating it at all. Kit had Colton’s tongue in his mouth and they were exchanging a lot of saliva.

Phil began to slide back down Colton, kissing his muscular chest and then running his tongue along the ridges of his 6-pack. He then reached Colton’s cock and as if waking up  realised what was happening. He sat up but it was too late. His cock was hard as a rock. All 11.5 inches of it were as turgid as they had ever been. He glanced at Iwan who looked back at him, a sort of sexual lust in his eyes. 

Sorry said Phil looks like that was a little too realistic for me. Kit and Colton were still kissing and groping each other’s bodies, each eager to explore the other stud’s contours. I didn’t think you’d last as long as you did actually said Iwan. But as you seem to be enjoying it and those two are lost together you could come over onto this bed. Phil stood and walked over to the other bed his enormous cock swaying as he went. Iwan pulled off his boxers and allowed himself to get hard. He was the smallest of the 4 of them, but was still sporting a 9.5 inch erection. 

Iwan and Phil began to kiss as Colton and Kit were. If only the tabloids knew what was happening in this room thought Iwan. 3 of the hottest, sexiest guys on TV were naked and engaged in sexual acts together. He smiled as he carried on those sexual acts with Phil. Neither Phil nor Iwan had ever been so hard they thought as the two studs began to explore each other.

On the other bed Kit was still kissing Colton, who was now on top. Colton pulled off and looking down with his gorgeous eyes said fuck me! Kit had to question him, but Colton repeated it, fuck me! Kit grinned his perfect smile back and reached out to the bedside drawer for a condom. Colton looked back, reached for Kit’s arm and said, just fuck me as you are. Let me ride that  huge cock of yours. When I saw Phil’s I wanted it, but to have a cock nearly as big that belongs to you would be amazing. 

Kit agreed he didn’t need to be asked twice about going bareback; he hated condoms, but knew most people wanted them. Still on his back, Colton took hold of Kit’s cock and smothered its head with the juices that had been coming out of both their cocks. There was enough Precum to make even Kit’s enormous cock glisten like a jewel. Colton squatted over Kit and began to lower himself onto Kit’s cock. 

Phil and Iwan had stopped for a moment to watch as the big head of Kit’s tool disappeared into Colton’s arse. Oh yeah, said Iwan, you go Colton, take that cock! Colton didn’t need to be  told, he was revelling in the size of Kit; each and every centimetre stretching him a little. Even though he was clearly used to having large things in there, he was being opened up quicker than he would usually choose, but he couldn’t miss the chance . Iwan and Phil watched as Colton sank lower and lower onto Kit’s huge member. Both jerking their stiff cocks as they watched. 

Once Colton was sitting firmly on Kit’s lap all 11 inches buried inside with Kit’s pubes tickling his ring, Colton turned and saw what Iwan and Phil were doing. Aren’t you going to join in, he asked? You can’t miss the chance to have a cock the size of Phil’s inside you, he urged Iwan. I’m not sure, said Iwan looking at Phil’s foot long cock, it was beautiful and he wanted to do something with it, but having it inside him might be too much.  He had never wanted Kit inside him either. He’s let Joe Dempsey fuck him but his cock was only about 8 inches and not as thick as some. Normally he just jerked off as Kit used his cock on the guys auditioning. He occasionally fucked one or two of them, but he was more straight than gay and preferred women. But it was just a turn on seeing a hot guy naked and writhing around as an enormous cock takes them. 

Maybe you could fuck me too, Colton said to Iwan. I don’t think that’ll work after Kit has stretched you so much. You won’t be able to feel this! I meant at the same time said Colton; double fuck me! Are you sure said Iwan, he was liking the sound of that, it was something he had never seen in the flesh only in porn films. But he was concerned how Colton would take both Kit’s enormous cock and his 9.5 inches that was by no means thin. If you don’t want to, I’ll just get Phil to do it, but I liked the idea of two of the hottest studs in Game of Thrones fucking me together.

Iwan didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity and so stood up and walked across to the other bed. Phil was left on his own, but he knew that this scene would make him horny forever. Colton Haynes, the hottest piece of ass in Hollywood, having his arse ripped open by Kit Harington and Iwan Rheon, perfect! He watched as Colton loosened himself a little on Kit ’s cock, sliding up and down almost the entire length, his forehead breaking into a sweat with the effort he was putting into it. After about 5 minutes he stopped and leant forward  over Kit, exposing his invaded hole to Iwan and Phil. Iwan took that as the invite to delve inside as well. He aligned his cock with Kit’s shaft and felt the warm pulsation of Kit’s cock against his. Ready then, said Iwan, this is going to be painful. He was right as he tried to force his big well lubricated 9.5 inches into Colton’s hole along with Kit’s 11 inches Colton screamed in pain. 

They hoped no one had heard next door, that would bring the press straight round. Phil, you need to make yourself useful, said Kit as Iwan carried on trying to enter Colton. Use that enormous cock of yours as a plug in Colton’s mouth. Shove it in and try to stifle some of his moans or someone will come and see what the problem is and I don’t think any on us want the headlines in the morning papers. Kit, Colton and Iwan in gay, double penetration threesome! Phil went over and stood above Kit, his cock in line with Colton’s face, he took hold of Colton’s well-trimmed haircut and began to feed him his monster. 

Like a suckling baby he took it almost immediately, seemingly desperate to have both hole s stretched. Phil had never even guessed Colton Haynes was remotely gay, but seeing the way he was desperate to take two cocks and how eagerly he allowed him to put his cock in his mouth it was clear he was gay. Phil felt Colton’s body tense a little as a stifled scream came out of his mouth; Iwan had got the head of his cock into Colton’s arse. The scream continued as Phil watched Iwan push  more and more of his 9.5 inches into Colton. Soon Iwan had all of it in and was ready to fuck him. As Colton adjusted to the enormous intrusion he had in his arse he began to suck more on Phil’s cock. After the first 5 or 6 inches disappeared into his throat Phil realised he had no gag reflex at all and so happily took hold of the back of his head and began to face fuck him. All 11.5 inches were being swallowed easily as Phil felt his big balls slap the Hollywood stud on the chin.

As he was sucking Phil he also began to move a little on the 2 huge cocks. Kit lay on his back and could see Colton’s big 10 slap between their firm six pack stomachs. He could also fell Iwan’s hard cock rub against his inside Colton. It felt great he thought as he enjoyed the casting more than ever. Iwan began to fuck Colton’s arse now, it was opening up easily to the pair of large cocks and he could also feel Kit’s cock on the underside of his cock and Colton’s tight ring on the top.  As he fucked away he felt he was nearly ready to squirt his seed everywhere. 

I’m ready to cum he announced, just do it said Colton pulling off Phil’s cock, cum all over my hole he said then let Phil replace you. Iwan didn’t really need to be told again and so he pulled out jerked a final couple of times and sent his seed cascading down Colton’s crack and watched as it gathered where Kit’s cock was still fucking him. Each stroke took a little more inside and lubricated Kit’s cock a little. 

Phil moved around ready to take Iwan’s place and as he did he saw the enormous load that Iwan had spent. He rubbed the head of his cock in the semen and with it nicely covered slid his big cock inside. It stretched Colton a little more than before as Phil was a little bigger but he was enjoying it too much to worry about his stretched hole. In fact he wanted it stretched a little more.  He asked Phil to lie down on the bed as well and make sure that he and Kit’s cocks were together pointing straight up. It was an immense pillar of flesh, Kit and Phil together, but Colton wasted no time and slid his way down them. In no time he had swallowed both foot long cocks in his hungry hole. 

There he sat impaled, almost unable to move as pleasures he had never felt before sailed around his body making him a little light headed.  Despite having just blown his load Iwan was very hard again seeing Colton like this and he sat on the opposite bed and jerked his cock slowly. He wasn’t really ready for what happened next though. Sitting 2 feet away from the action the head of Colton’s 10 inches was just over a foot away when Colton began to cum. The pleasure he had felt made him relax and his orgasm struck. When it did it absolutely soaked Iwan from face to cock. About a dozen sprays of Colton’s seed sprayed across to the other bed where Iwan was sitting.

As the orgasm subsided he regained a little composure and began to bounce up and down on the 2 massive cocks that were keeping him upright. Iwan watched as all three of their  fit , young bodies tensed as the effects of Colton’s bouncing took hold. Kit was first to cum, he gave very little notice just moaned seconds before a steady stream of cum seeped out of Colton’s stretched arse. Feeling Kit’s eruption also pushed Phil over the edge his cum fired into the inside of Colton, enough to make Colton feel it. 

Phil and Kit were about to lift Colton off when he asked if he could stay like that and let Iwan jerk him off again. The initial orgasm hadn’t sated his desires enough. Iwan leaned forward and gripped the pulsing meat of Colton Haynes, it felt strange having it in his hands but it was hot. It didn’t take much before Colton was firing again. Still in front of him Iwan took it all again. He had found the first load a real turn on and now he was making it happen as well. He aimed Colton’s cock at his face and felt spray after spray strike his already covered face. How Colton had so much cum was beyond him but he was enjoying it. 

That was amazing said Iwan, watching Colton climb off the two monster cocks. Iwan watched as Colton’s ring dripped with cum as it remained open for a while after being opened up so much.  Phil and Kit lay slumped on the bed having been drained of cum by Colton. Their cocks slapping down in all the cum on their stomachs as Colton lifted off. That was fucking amazing said Colton reaching round to feel how stretched his hole was. Well it seems that both of you are happy with the idea of having gay sex scenes; although I think you got a little to in to  it, said Iwan. We’ll need to report our findings to the casting director and he’ll be in touch with you both I’m sure. We’ve got your numbers too, in case we need any further casting. He smiled at Colton and Phil who knew exactly what he meant. Well even if I don’t get the part, I’m sure there are other parts that need casting and I’m more than happy to help said Colton. 

Colton stood up, his body covered in sweat after his extreme sex workout he pulled  on his clothes and tucked his bi g cock into his trousers and went on his way, leaving Phil alone with Kit and Iwan. Well Phil, said Kit, you got to double fuck Colton Haynes! I know, he replied beaming with joy, that was unexpected, to be honest I thought you two would be fucking me for most of the night; that’s the way these things usually go. We still can if you like said Kit, whose cock was already hard again ; Iwan’s had never gone down. 

A smile spread across all three guys faces, a spit roast, said Phil? Why not said Kit, who’s cock in which hole, you choose. Well I reckon I can take either in either hole, but since Kit has already fucked an arse I’ll let Iwan fuck me in the arse and Kit, I’ll clean off that cum covered cock of yours. Phil knelt on all fours on the bed and felt Iwan’s cock press against his hole and slowly felt his ring give way and allow the invasion of Iwan’s 9.5 inches. Once he was in and gaining a good steady rhythm Kit slapped his cock across Phil’s face and then pushed it down his throat until his massive balls slapped him across the chin. 

Colton stood outside the door, listening to the other three begin again, his groin swelled a little but he knew they would be at it most of the night and he had a meeting first thing. Enjoy yourself he said to himself as he slipped the please clean sign over the door handle, you’ll be in for a surprise tomorrow morning! He grinned to himself, wishing he could be there to see the faces of Kit, Iwan and Phil and also the maid, when she woke them up tomorrow morning.


End file.
